Vestige
by loveschocolatefrogs
Summary: It was that one moment of weakness that changed her life forever, and now she walks through the streets with a secret heavy in her heart. When the man of her dreams and nightmares returns life will never be the same. AU. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_05/13/12_

_Don't mind me; just doing some maintenance. *whistles*_

_xx LCF  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vestige<strong>

_Vestige: a surviving evidence or remainder of some condition, practice, etc._

* * *

><p>Sakura was jolted awake by the sudden weight that was upon her. Green eyes snapped open instinctively to find a mop of unruly dark hair and mischievous green eyes staring back. The pinkette groaned playfully, relishing in the sound of her daughter's tinkling laughter as she promptly rolled over, taking the four-year-old with her.<p>

"Kaa-chan! I get up, get up!" She shrieked between guffaws as Sakura tickled her mercilessly.

After several more seconds, Sakura relinquished her hold on Sayuri for a moment before opening her arms in hopes for her morning hug. The young girl complied as she launched herself at her mother and squeezed her for all she was worth, which was quickly followed with an adorable and slightly sloppy kiss on both cheeks.

"Alright tenshi, now what's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Sakura asked as she promptly got out of bed, tiny feet padding behind her and into the bathroom.

"Tou-chan is coming today!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Sakura couldn't help the grin that took residence on her face at the look of sheer delight that filled her little girl's face. It wasn't too often that Sayuri got to see her father, considering the fact that he was constantly traveling between Konoha and Iwa during the short span of time he got between missions just to see them. A soft smile played on her lips as Sakura allowed memories of years past to fill her mind while she ran through her morning routine.

She had first met Yoshikawa Takashi five years ago in a medical tent during the Fourth Shinobi War. He had received a severe concussion during a battle with multiple Zetsus and his left arm snapped in two places. Sakura had done a proficient job in healing his injuries as quickly as she could and promptly placed his arm in a splint to set over the next few days. He barely managed to get during the entire encounter before she sent him on his way and yelled impatiently for her next patient. To her surprise and slight confusion Takashi had stopped by her work station the following night, proclaiming his feelings to her and dropping off a rather sweet love letter. He had said that he didn't know his chances of surviving the war and hadn't wanted to depart from this world without at least telling her of his feelings, however quickly developed or fickle they had seemed. At the time Sakura had been set on gently refusing his advances, letting him know that there was someone else she deeply cared about. And though he had taken her gentle let-down rather graciously, Takashi still insisted that she at least keep and read the letter whenever she had the time. What he had failed to take note of during his departure, however, was the look of melancholy that flashed over her features at his well-wishes of the supposed _really great guy._

The weeks following their encounter were filled with much pain and exhaustion. While on their way to the Northern camp to treat the wounded, Sakura's squadron had been ambushed. They had lost two medics in the span of minutes and from the looks of things they were about to lose more. Sakura had effectively landed a solid punch on a Zetsu, failing to take not of the other that crept up behind her before it was too late. Just as the white creatures jagged teeth were prepared to connect with yielding flesh, it had stumbled back several steps as a kunai embedded itself into its forehead. Taking note of the explosive tag attached at the handle, Sakura quickly back-pedaled to keep clear of the explosion and crashed right into Takashi. His hands had been solid on her shoulders to keep her from falling and a soft smile curled his lips at the sight of her. From then on, despite her initial refusals, the two had tentatively grown closer throughout the span of the war that had lasted for four more months.

Shaking her head lightly before spitting out the remnants of her toothpaste into the sink, Sakura turned to look at the small girl that had once again made her way into her bedroom and idly fingered the small trinkets and bottles of perfume that littered her vanity. It was hard to imagine that in just eight months, her baby would turn five and begin her first year at the Academy.

Time had a habit of speeding up exponentially once you had children. It seemed like just yesterday that Sakura had been at the hospital, yelling at the top of her lungs and crushing Takashi's hand—who had barely made it from Iwa in time for the delivery—all the while coming up with new and terrifying ways to castrate him. After ten agonizing hours of labor and forty-five minutes of pushing, Sakura finally held a wailing Sayuri in her arms for the first time. She could not deny the love and pride that had swelled within her every time her baby girl was in her arms; she had felt so utterly blissful, so content and radiating with happiness as she held her and ran an affectionate finger over her pudgy cheeks. Sayuri was a part of her, part of Takashi, and it left her in awe at the wonder of nature. The tiny babe in her arms had been a perfect blend of both of them, with her father's head of dark hair and her mother's pallor—and soon discovered, green eyes.

But it didn't remain so for long.

Sakura wasn't particularly aware of when she realized this, she just did. As the years passed and Sayuri got older, she felt a sudden seed of doubt begin to root itself into her psyche. Sayuri had an explosive temper, which Sakura was embarrassed to admit, she inherited from her; but there were other things too. Little quirks, like a facial expression or her incessant habit to keep things in a certain order. It was not something she had picked up from either parent or from any other familiar that she spent large amounts of time with. She was exceedingly intelligent, far more so than Sakura had been at her age and had already began to show a growing pool of chakra that was far larger than any child her age had. Almost as if her body was preparing her for the insurmountable amount of jutsu she would learn once she became a shinobi. It did nothing but confirm Sakura's painfully increasing suspicions of her parentage.

To say that Sayuri's conception had been planned was a far cry from the truth. In all actuality, Sakura had just turned seventeen at the time and they were reaching the pinnacle of war. Though by this time, she and Takashi had started to fall for one another. After spending three weeks with his unit, Sakura and the rest of her squad had been reassigned to the next checkpoint. As a filed medic she could no longer afford to stay with his battalion, and soon she and the rest of her squad had to provide back-up for the medics in First Division. She idly remembered the pressure of his mouth as it slanted over hers when she had given him the news of her impending departure, the soft murmurs for her to be safe and return to him alive, and the all-encompassing warmth that flooded her veins at his feather light touch. It had sent a flurry of emotions to gather at the pit of her stomach, emotions that she had been forced to keep down in the meantime for the sake of duty but finally acted upon when she reciprocated his kiss. They had easily crossed the threshold from merely being comrades to something much more that night and by morning she and her three-man cell were gone.

Halfway to their destination, their squad had been ambushed. She remembered the dread that filled her at the sight of the dozens of Zetsu before them. They all fought fiercely but soon grew weary. Unlike Sakura, her fellow medics hadn't been trained as nearly as much as she had in order to be an efficient combat medic and that fact had started to become painfully obvious as the fight drew on. It seemed that with each Zetsu they managed to take down, at least three more were in their place. It wasn't long before they were overwhelmed by their increasing numbers. Just as she was prepared to deliver an earth-shattering punch—one that would create a sufficient distraction for them to escape—a heel-lick landed squarely on her jaw, sending her toppling through the trees and away from the center of the fray. Stars exploded in her vision and she could barely hear her two companions as they cried out her name. She was momentarily stunned, the world spun dangerously around her and she could hear the Zetsus coming, feel the vibrations of their approach on the earth. Despite the obvious danger she couldn't move, and she was sure she would die by their hands.

Sakura had no time to form a coherent thought as a hand covered her mouth and hoisted her roughly into a cave several meters away. The deadly surge of chakra was heady in the air, causing goosebumps to erupt on her exposed arms. As her sharp sense of awareness finally caught up with her, she was petrified beneath an iron grasp, large green eyes blinking up at her savior in disbelief.

_He_ had saved her. The very same man she loved and loathed at the same time, the one she had been resolved to kill, the same man that had tried to return the favor. She could still feel the pressure of his hand as it crushed her throat and her adrenaline spiked at the thought, causing her chakra to flux violently. Sharingan eyes glared viciously at her as the hand over her mouth placed more pressure. His kekkei genkai began to spin rapidly as he blanketed a layer of his chakra around them, making them undetectable to the Zetsu that currently swarmed the area in their search for her. It was only after several painstaking moments with his hand still over hers and body flushed against one another on the cave wall that the last chakra signature had disappeared from sensing distance. His hand withdrew from her mouth slowly as his cloudy black gaze pierced her.

She wasn't entirely sure why she did it, especially considering who he was. But she had been so overwhelmed, so thankful, and it didn't help that all the feelings she thought were gone had rushed back to her in nanoseconds. It was a moment of insanity, of fear, and to a degree, understanding. No words were said, but she knew he understood even after their years apart. Her lips pressed against his, seeking a comfort that he had surprisingly provided, if only for his own selfish benefit. It had been a single moment in time, but one that she had yearned for as her love for him grew when they were children. And though she knew just how grave an act she had just committed, had she had a second chance she would have done it all the same. Sakura had woken alone several hours later, but the genjutsu around the cave was still intact and the ghost of his searing touches haunted her mind.

It was several weeks after the Fourth Shinobi War had come to an end, and she and Takashi had officially become an item, that she realized that her period was two weeks late. Three days and a positive pregnancy test later, she'd felt the rising doubt slowly creep into the back of her mind before she shoved it back fiercely. Takashi and she had been in a sort of pseudo-relationship weeks before the end of the war, neither wanting to commit in case they were to die but still turning to one another for comfort. It was far more probable that he was the father. But as she had come to know, probability hadn't been on her side this time around.

Takashi wasn't Sayuri's father; a simple DNA test had confirmed that.

She had thought about telling him the truth, but whenever he came to see them, all she saw in the warm brown depths of his eyes was pure adoration. He loved Sayuri with all his heart and she didn't want to hurt him, not in that way. Takashi didn't deserve it, not in the least. So with each passing moment spent between them, she was haunted by her betrayal, because every time she looked at her little girl, she saw _him_.

"Kaa-chan, it's already eight!" Sayuri's voice called from where she stood.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath as she walked over to her closet, pulling her cotton camisole over her head and tossing it carelessly into the hamper. She quickly put on her black tights along with her favorite long-sleeved maroon top before taking Sayuri to her room to get her dressed, glad to know that she had had the sense to pack her backpack beforehand. Sakura just _knew_ that she was going to be running late today. While there was no pressure for her to arrive at the hospital at exactly eight-thirty on the weekdays, unlike her first sensei, punctuality was something she wished to uphold.

Sakura quickly pulled an indigo shirt over Sayuri's mass of dark hair, wary of her sudden giggles.

"Kaa-chan?" she inquired, her voice muffled as he struggled to get her head through the opening of the shirt.

"Yes tenshi," Sakura answered as she guided her daughter's arms through the sleeves.

The little girl grinned in a manner that could attest to how much time she spent with her 'Uncle' Naruto. "You said a bad word."

"I know sweetheart, and mommy is very sorry." Sakura explained as she walked into the kitchen, four-year-old in tow. She opened the fridge and pulled out the bentō she had prepared the previous night before leading them to the entrance of their apartment. She quickly slipped on her boots and helped Sayuri into her own nin-sandals before immediately putting on their coats and scarves, affectionately tucking a wayward strand of ebony hair behind her ear as she situated a blue knit hat atop her head.

The biting wind of winter greeted her and Sakura was suddenly glad that she had insisted Sayuri to wear the matching blue scarf she loathed. Her daughter would be thanking her in a few weeks when the snow was due to reach them and she would be allowed to go out and play like the other kids, instead of being cooped up inside the apartment with a cold or the flu.

"Kaa-chan, can we have amitsu today?" she asked suddenly as they made their way down the road, her viridian eyes glimmering with hope.

A peal of laughter escaped Sakura. "You mean _an_mitsu?"

Sayuri nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Can we, _please_?" she asked, her lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

Sakura shook her head in playful exasperation as smiled down at the girl. "Maybe after dinner sweetheart, that way Tou-chan can have some too. That is if you manage to be a good girl for your Grandma today and finish all of the lessons she gives you."

They had come to a stop before her childhood home, her hand gently rapped on the door several times as she looked down at Sayuri who was busy thinking over her proposition. Like most children that came from shinobi families, Sayuri didn't attend school. She was given lessons in reading and basic calligraphy from the time she was three by her grandmother while Sakura worked at the hospital and was on the occasional mission. The young girl was a quick learner, picking up the most basic of subjects with a matter of ease. It was just another thing she had come to inherit from her biological father…

Sakura was pulled from her musings when her mother answered the door, Sayuri's happy cries of 'grandma' carried by the sudden burst of wind as she rushed forward in a black and blue blur and promptly attached herself to the elder woman's leg.

"Sayu-chan, you just saw her yesterday." Sakura smiled as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek in greeting before giving her the backpack and packed lunch. She knelt down so that she was at eye-level with her daughter.

"Remember, be good." She said, her face pulled together in mock-seriousness. Sayuri merely laughed and launched herself in her mother's open arms before she gave her a messy kiss goodbye.

"I will, promise!" her baby replied happily before being led inside by her grandmother.

Sakura smiled before she closed the front door. Despite the tribulations she had faced in her life, Sayuri was blessing she was never going to take for granted. All she had done with her life from the moment she found out she was pregnant was for this little girl, her whole world. Although she may have been on the receiving end of disdainful looks for becoming a mother at such a young age and choosing to have a child out of wedlock at that, Sakura had to admit that the pay-off was well worth it. If she could get Sayuri to keep her happy carefree smile then she was happy with life.

Checking her watch, Sakura noted she had a little over five minutes to make it to the hospital for her shift. Gathering her chakra for a teleportation jutsu, she was halted immediately as a puff of smoke filled the air and her former sensei materialized before her.

"You know, as much as I love catching up with you Kaka-sensei, I have to admit that your timing is as miserable as always." She deadpanned.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura. It's great to see you as well." He replied dryly. Sakura fought the urge to smile but not before losing miserably. "Actually, as much as I love catching up with you also, I'm afraid that I'm not here on a personal call. Tsunade-sama would like for us to convene in her office now."

Sakura's smile faltered at his words. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"I can't disclose anything, for now you're just going to have to go on while I round up Naruto and Sai." Sakura nodded before taking the nail of her thumb between her teeth pensively. It was a habit she had unknowingly picked up from her Shishou years ago and it was impossible to get rid of.

Kakashi vanished without a single trace and as Sakura made her way to the Hokage Tower, she couldn't help the heavy weight that had inexplicably settled in the pit of her stomach.

Whatever news Tsunade-sama had for them, Sakura knew that it was going to be far from good.

* * *

><p>She walked into the Hokage's office to find Sai and Naruto already inside, Kakashi nowhere to be found.<p>

"Good you're here." Tsunade said as she caught sight of her apprentice. "Alright, now that I've got the three of you present I can begin." She said, her amber eyes glued to the documents that were scattered on her desk. After a moment, she caught sight of the one needed and placed it before her.

"I know you're all wondering why I've called you here. The truth of the matter is classified information, only six people know—nine with the three of you included. I feel like you lot are trustworthy enough to handle the information I'm about to share. That and you'd skin me alive if you ever found out about what I'm withholding."

Naruto let out an impatient sigh. "Just tell us what it is baa-chan." He huffed.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth, stomping down the urge to bring about a physical retribution for his behavior.

Tsunade looked at him sharply. "Look here, _gaki_. You may thing that you'll be next in line to become Hokage, but remember this; I haven't named my successor yet. So if you think you've got this in the bag by the time I step down, _think again._"

Naruto gulped before he nodded vigorously, but otherwise remained quiet.

"Now, seeing as there won't be any more interruptions. I've called you three here because just four hours ago, Kakashi's ANBU squad returned from their month-long mission in Grass. None have sustained any serious injuries, but they did stumble across something rather _unexpected_."

"What was it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, holding her breath. Her heart was beating erratically for no reason but she somehow knew it was something she had been both longing and dreading for the past four years.

Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a sigh, her fingers instantly going up to massage her temples. That was never a good sign. When she opened her eyes, they were the most tired Sakura had seen in a very long time, and she knew at that moment what the Hokage was going to say.

"Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village of his own volition. He arrived in Kakashi's custody and is currently in ANBU's high-security prison."

"What, how?" asked Naruto, immediately getting riled up.

It was all Sakura heard before her vision spun ad a wave of nausea crashed into her. She immediately collapsed and lost consciousness. The shouts of concern lost on her as her head connected with the ground with a sickening thud


	2. Chapter 2

_05/13/12_

_Maintenance!  
><em>

_xx LCF_

* * *

><p><strong>Vestige<strong>

_Vestige: a surviving evidence or remainder of some condition, practice, etc._

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening.<em> Sakura thought frantically after she regained consciousness. _This _can't_ be happening. Not now._

Sakura clenched her already-closed eyes fiercely, her hands fisting in the linen sheet that covered her. Her chakra spiked dangerously and she was acutely aware of the IV drip that was lodged in the back of her left hand. She grimaced slightly when the needle shifted.

"Calm down Ugly, or I'll be forced to call the Hokage to neutralize you."

"Sai!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened her eyes. She was surprised to find her teammate taking a seat at her bedside, sketchbook open and several pencils sitting on the rolling table they used to situate patients' hospital meals. Sakura had been so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to take notice of the other chakra signature in the room; a foolish move on her part.

"About time you woke up. You gave Dickless and Hokage-sama a scare." He chastised.

Sakura had the decency to blush. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just in shock. Where's Sayuri?" she asked, pointing her chin towards the miniature coat and blue scarf that were on the empty seat to his left.

"With Takashi and Naruto; she arrived fifteen minutes ago with your mother." Sai replied, not looking up from his drawing.

Sakura frowned in confusion. "When did Takashi get here?"

"He came in with them. I'm guessing they were coming to pay you a visit and bring you lunch if the bentō he carried was any indication. That was, until you collapsed."

"Oh." Sakura replied numbly, her gaze resting on the doorway. Her eyes slipped closed, searching for the familiar chakra signature before relenting.

The two sat in silence for a little while, only the sounds of Sai's pencils scratching against paper filled the air. It lulled Sakura into a trance-like state and she found herself burrowing further beneath the blanket as she closed her eyes. She was determined not let thoughts of Sasuke mingle in her head; the attempt was futile at best. But as much as not thinking of him didn't seem to work, Sakura was determined not to let him become a factor in her life. There were so many things that were much bigger than Sasuke now, and Sakura refused to let him make his way into them. He didn't _deserve_ to make his way into them. An image of Sayuri's smile and happy countenance flashed in her mind's eye and Sakura could feel her strength creeping back to her.

With resolve settling in her stomach, Sakura made up her mind. This changed absolutely nothing. Sasuke's being here would not affect her at all. She would wake up the same, live her life with Sayuri, and spend her moments with Takashi whenever she could. Uchiha Sasuke's return to Konoha would do nothing to change that.

After a few more moments, the scratching stopped and Sakura opened an eye to peer at Sai. He was still for a moment, his dark gaze intently looking over whatever he had drawn with rapt attention. After a few more seconds, a small smile curved his lips and he promptly turned it around and showed Sakura. She smiled at what she saw.

It was a sketch of Sayuri. Her long dark hair carried by the wind. She was jumping, her arms outstretched and a look of pure glee filled her face. It was a familiar scene, and it took Sakura a moment that it was the very same picture she had taken four months ago that was now proudly hanging in her office.

"You've got quite the photographic memory, Sai." She complimented.

He merely shrugged, unsure how to take her statement. "It is a favorite of mine." He conceded after a moment.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the sketch to look at him. "It's wonderful."

Her smile faded when he looked at her with a rather somber expression on his face. "Look, Sakura. About what Hokage-sama said; I can understand why you reacted the way you did. I just—"

Sai was cut off as a black and blue blur darted into the room and launched itself at Sakura's bed. However, the little imp overshot her jump and careened a little too far out of Sakura's grasp. A yellow flash appeared and Sayuri was suddenly upside down and squealing with laughter as Naruto held onto her by her ankles.

"I give, I give Naruto-oji!" she laughed.

A throaty chuckle escaped the blond-haired man as he set her down. "Just make sure the next time you aim at your kaa-chan instead of just jumping." He ruffled her hair affectionately, mussing it up beneath the blue knit beret.

Sayuri gave a small pout as her eyebrows scrunched together in a manner reminiscent of her mother. Tiny hands came up to haphazardly fix her hair before she crawled into Sakura's lap and gave her a tentative hug.

"Are you okay Kaa-chan?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura smiled softly at her daughter, her fingers gently removing her hat and smoothing out her ebony locks of hair before putting it back on. "I'm fine tenshi. I just got a little sick this morning." She murmured affectionately.

"Where's Tou-chan?" She asked her, hoping to change the discussion. It seemed to work as Sayuri's somewhat somber mood brightened immediately at the mention of her father.

"Outside with Obaa-chan; they're talking. He came to bring you lunch!" Sayuri gushed excitedly.

Sakura couldn't help another smile at her words and just as she was going to ask Sayuri what she had been doing so far, Takashi walked into the room. The bentō Sai had mentioned earlier was wrapped neatly in his hands. He gave her a warm smile as he walked over and deposited a heavy kiss to her forehead. He placed her lunch on the table, mindful not to knock over any of Sai's pencils.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, brown eyes roving over her form to make sure there were no external injuries.

"I'm fine." Sakura murmured, a soft smile curling her lips when she felt his finger entwine with hers.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Naruto grumbled form the corner of the room. "Come one Sayu-chan; let's give your mommy and daddy some privacy. Before they make me hurl." He mumbled the last part beneath his breath.

"Kaa-chan, can I?" Sayuri asked with hopeful eyes.

Sighing, Sakura conceded. "Alright, but stay out of trouble you two." She hollered once the little girl gave both Takashi and she a swift kiss and leapt into her uncle's arms. "And nothing sweet for her Naruto, she hasn't had lunch yet!" Sakura called as they walked out of the room.

"You're no fun Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered back, instantly followed by giggles.

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'll go with them and make sure Naruto isn't doing anything he isn't supposed to." Sai said, gathering his supplies as he placed them into the satchel he always carried. He left without another word, leaving Sakura alone with Takashi. But before he closed the door his dark eyes met Sakura's in a silent promise to continue their discussion. Sakura fought down the urge to curse.

Takashi withdrew his hands from hers before he ran his fingers through her long pink hair affectionately. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, his lips ghosted over her own before he kissed her deeply. A few moments later he withdrew, resting his forehead against hers.

"I hope it wasn't anything serious." He murmured quietly, his rich voice filling her ears.

"It's nothing to worry about. I was just shocked, I suppose." Sakura murmured, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"And what exactly was it that shocked you?" Takashi pressed.

"I can't disclose that information, Takashi. It's confidential." She replied, pulling away from him and sitting up in her bed properly.

"Sorry. I suppose I shouldn't pry into it then, considering I'm not exactly a loyal shinobi to Konoha." He grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're loyal to me and to Sayuri. That's all Tsunade-sama cares for."

Takashi hummed in acknowledgement. "Now if only the Tsuchikage was as understanding." He joked.

Sakura let out a peal of laughter. "I'm going to figure that he's still displeased at the fact that you ask to take a few extra days to complete your assignments that come near Fire Country."

Takashi rolled his eyes. "That old man is so uptight about everything. He thinks I'm over here traipsing about and fooling around."

Sakura raised an eyebrow affectionately. "_Isn't_ that what you do every time you're here?"

"I only fool around with you, but that's not the point Sa-ku-ra. The point is that he knew about you, he knew about our relationship, and he knew that we were going to have a child together. He conceded when I asked him to be able to spend a few days whenever I could to come see you." He muttered. "He only does this considering that he and my grandfather had been on the same team as genin and felt like he owed it to the old man when he died."

"Hmm. Then I suppose being the Tsuchikage's charge does have its benefits." Sakura replied before him down into a fiery kiss. She let go after a moment, feeling quite pleased at the way his grip on her waist tightened fractionally.

"I'm glad you're here Takashi. I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too, Sakura. It's been too long since I've seen you and Sayuri." He replied, a sad smile on his face.

Seven months was a very long time indeed.

* * *

><p>Three hours and another checkup from Tsunade later, Sakura had been discharged from the hospital and was currently walking down the streets of Konoha. Sayuri walked between Sakura and Takashi, each of her hands in one of theirs. The four-year-old squealed with laugher every time they suddenly began to swing her back and forth.<p>

As the threesome made their way around the corner of the street where Sakura's apartment was located, a familiar mane of pale-blond hair came into view, quickly followed by a dark-haired one.

"Ino, Shikamaru. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Forehead, we were just stopping by to say hi and see Sayuri." Ino waved with her free hand; a simple diamond engagement ring glinting in the sunlight.

"Ino-oba and Shika-oji!" Sayuri exclaimed, yanking her tiny hands from her mother and father's hands and running to her godmother and her future husband.

Ino smiled as she picked up Sayuri, and laughed when the little girl leaned over and gave Shikamaru a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Said man rubbed the back of his neck in mock exasperation and embarrassment, but the smirk on his face told him that he was quite affectionate of the little girl in her own right. Besides, it wasn't the first time that one of his comrade's children was drawn to him. His mind wandered to a seven-year-old boy with Kurenai's red eyes and Asuma's nose.

"Tou-chan, come here!" Sayuri exclaimed as she wriggled from Ino's arms into Shikamaru's.

As Takashi made his way towards them, Ino quickly pulled Sakura off to the side.

"What Pig?" Sakura asked, already knowing what was going to happen. _And here we go in 3, 2, 1…_

"Why didn't you tell me Takashi was coming to visit?" Ino whispered harshly.

_Like clockwork, let the inquisition begin_. Sakura thought absently. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Pig, I told you. You can't have him."

"Shut up Forehead, you know that's not what I meant by it! Besides it was _one_ time and I was joking! That's beside the point; now tell me why exactly you failed to mention that your baby-daddy was coming to Konoha?"

"Ugh, Pig. I told you to never to call him that! And because I knew you were going to start concocting some sort of elaborate evil plan to have the two of us shack up for the night." Sakura replied.

"I'm glad to see we're on the same page," Ino exclaimed dryly. "So why would you want to stop that from happening? You _need_ to get laid Sakura! Especially considering all the stuff that's about to go down."

Sakura raised a pink brow in defiance. "You spend far too much time catching up on civilian slang. And why would I need to 'get some' before 'shit goes down', might I ask?"

At this Ino began inspecting the spotless diamond on her engagement ring, feigning nonchalance. "Well, you know Shika's in Kakashi's ANBU squad. He was there when _he_ walked into their campsite a few miles north of here and just…conceded to coming back." At seeing the severe expression on Sakura's face Ino backtracked. Light blue eyes peered over Sakura's shoulder to see that Shikamaru, Takashi, and Sayuri were currently strolling further down the street; presumably to Sakura's apartment.

"Look, I know that he doesn't mean anything to you anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that he meant _something_ to you for a large part of your life. Your entire career before the war was almost solely focused on training and bringing him back. And then the war happened and you met Takashi and you had Sayuri, but these things are hard to let go. You told me yourself in the beginning that despite giving Takashi a chance you were still in love with Sasuke."

"Ino, that was five years ago!" Sakura snapped. "I know what I felt once, but it's not the same anymore. Nothing is the same anymore. No matter the fact that Sasuke's come back, it's not changing anything. I'm happy with my life as it is now. I love Takashi and everything I do in my life, every decision I make, is with Sayuri in mind. Don't you _dare_ imply—"

"I'm not implying anything Sakura. Please, just. Ugh. I messed this up _big time_. Just," Ino impatiently swept her bangs back, revealing her other blue eye. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I know that you love Takashi, and I know that everything you do is for that little munchkin, my _goddaughter_damn it. I guess that old habits die hard. I couldn't help all the thoughts that came to mind when Shika told me about Sasuke. And trust me, your old feelings for him where the first things that came to mind."

Ino closed the space between them and looped her arm around Sakura's. After a moment, Sakura let out an aggravated breath, but the anger on her face was slowly beginning to fade. "I swear I'm going to kill you one day, Pig."

Ino smirked haughtily. "You wouldn't dare, Forehead. Sayuri would be very upset if her favorite aunt left this world."

"And therein is your saving grace." Sakura mumbled back, letting Ino drag her towards her apartment. "Then again, I could just make Hinata her number one aunt."

"Shut up Forehead. Let's go inside, it's freezing."

* * *

><p>Ino and Shikamaru stayed for dinner at Sakura and Takashi's request. Sayuri was a babbling mess the entire way through, charming her way throughout dinner as she snuck some of Takashi's gyoza into her mouth at odd intervals. Takashi pretended not to notice much to the other adult's amusement. For dessert Sakura pulled out several bowls of anmitsu, much to Sayuri's delight and immediately the four-year-old finished her portion and asked for seconds. Ignoring Ino's jeers about her spending too much time with Naruto, Sakura informed the little girl that one was more than enough before bed.<p>

Once finished, Sakura and Ino began clearing out the table as the boys headed into the living room to watch as Sayuri played with her rubber shuriken set. It was a very belated birthday gift from Kakashi that had arrived several weeks beforehand. Sakura inclined her head to the left as she did the dishes when a stray shuriken whizzed by. Ino laughed, nearly dropping the plate she was currently drying before placing it in its respective cupboard.

"I swear she's getting better and better with those things every time she uses it." Ino smiled.

Sakura let out a smile of her own, her green eyes raptly looking from Ino's face to Shikamaru's and Takashi's. They all watched Sayuri with a light in their eyes, though Shikamaru's was more subdued than Ino's and Takashi's. It made Sakura smile even more.

This was one of Sayuri's many charms. She was a very loving and intelligent child, which made her very easy to dote on. It also didn't hurt that she was well-behaved most of the time. Since the moment she was born Sayuri had nearly every person who had come across her wrapped around her tiny finger. The entirety of Konoha Eleven and their team leaders, along with Sai and Yamato had become a pseudo-family to her. They all cared for her dearly and many showed it in various degrees of affection. It was a tie between Ino, Hinata, and Naruto to see who was most taken with her, with Ino and Naruto constantly getting into arguments over who would watch her when Sakura would go away on medic related missions. Usually Tsunade-sama or Sakura's mother would win, much to Sakura's amusement.

"Watch this," Ino said in amusement as she put away the last of the dishes and called out; "Sayuri-chan, what's your favorite color?"

The little girl halted her game and turned around to look at Ino. "Yellow and blue!" she declared proudly.

"And why is that?" Ino pressed, a smile threatening to make its way onto her face.

"Yellow because it looks like Ino-oba and Naruto-oji's hair! And blue because it reminds me of their eyes!"

The men chortled as Sakura and Ino laughed. Sayuri happily laughed too, though she failed to grasp the concept of why they were laughing. Once they finished, Sakura and Ino walked into the living room; both women content to see where their lives had taken them.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Ino and Shikamaru left—along with Ino's ignored insistence of getting some "Mommy and Daddy" time, Sakura had once again been summoned to go see the Hokage.<p>

"I'm sorry Takashi," she said apologetically shortly after the ANBU had vanished.

"It's fine." he waved it off, giving her one of his heart-melting grins. "Go, Sayu-chan and I will be here waiting when you come back."

Sakura gave him a thankful smile before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek and another on Sayuri's. "Make sure she has her bath and don't give her anymore sweets!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the entrance of her apartment and slid on her boots.

"I won't!" Takashi called back, though his tone suggested otherwise.

"I mean it Takashi!" Sakura warned.

"Don't worry; now go on before you're late." The young man pressed.

"Hai, go Kaa-chan!" Sayuri chirped; her expression far too gleeful for a child whose mother was stepping out without them.

"You two, I swear." Sakura muttered as she shook her head exasperatedly and left the apartment. The moment the door closed she could clearly hear Sayuri's all-too innocent request for more anmitsu. Pink brows furrowed together as a less-than-pleased frown tilted her lips; perhaps Ino had been right regarding her little girl's time spent with Naruto. She shrugged it off after a moment. _Oh well, if she's too hyper to go to bed later on Takashi will just have to deal._

With that thought in mind, Sakura took to the rooftops with a smug grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_05/13/12  
><em>

_Doing some more maintenance. I hope the chapter is to your liking!  
><em>

_xx LCF  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vestige<strong>

_Vestige: a surviving evidence or remained of some condition, practice, etc._

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office in a span of minutes, surprised to find Naruto and Sai once again there before her. It was a new habit of theirs that was becoming increasingly annoying. Since when had Naruto decided to become so punctual, she thought with a huff. Then again, she couldn't really blame him considering the reason as to why they were summoned in the first place. Sakura swore a ball of lead settled in her stomach at the thought.<p>

"Hokage-sama." She greeted as she bowed politely before greeting her teammates.

"Sakura," Tsunade nodded. "How's Sayuri?"

"Talkative." Sakura replied as she straightened herself with a slightly forced half-amused smile. "She's very curious and inquisitive about everything."

"A natural part of growing up," Tsunade smirked proudly. "What about her studies?"

"Going very well, she's a fast learner and is picking up each subject very quickly. She's advanced for her age. Kakashi told me that I should look into finding her a sensei to begin teaching her the fundamentals; though I'm not too sure that she's quite ready for that." Sakura said.

"We'll give her an aptitude test and see from there." Tsunade stated before her face grew serious. "Now, onto why I called you three into my office.

"As I told you earlier, Uchiha Sasuke returned earlier this morning alongside Kakashi's ANBU team. The reasons for his return are unknown and until further investigation he is still considered a nukenin and a threat to our homeland security. He will remain in custody until further notice."

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "You can't do that, it's not—"

"I can do what I damn well please, Naruto. I am the Hokage and it's my duty to put the good of the village first. It's part of the oath I took before I began my duties. There will be times where you'll have to make difficult choices, ones that must be done for the sake of the village. The village will always, _always_ come first. You of all people should know that, or do I need to make examples of our predecessors?"

Naruto lapsed into contemplative silence.

"Hokage-sama, what exactly is going to be done to Sasuke-san?" Sai asked.

Tsunade tore her eyes from Naruto's visibly deflated form before she addressed all of them. "As stated before, he will remain in custody until his intentions are revealed. There are only nine people who know of his return and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible. That being said, you three will be assigned a duty in correspondence to this sudden turn of events and I expect you to keep your history out of it. I know he was your teammate and your friend, but don't let the past cloud your judgment. You all have something to lose and other priorities that come before he does." She stated seriously. Three pairs of eyes simultaneously glanced towards Sakura briefly.

"Naruto, you will be shadowing me at all times during this entire process and have been taken off the roster for active duty until further notice. Think of this as the beginning of your apprenticeship with me to become the next Hokage." Tsunade began.

"Sai, you will be part of the guard duty and will relay messages directly to me via your ink jutsu." Sai gave a sharp nod.

"And Sakura, you are the only medic aside from Shizune and I that knows. As such, Shizune will change around your schedule at the hospital and you will be in charge of checking up on the Uchiha's condition in the meantime. Shizune will resume her post as the head medic. All the details of your mission will be relayed in the scroll down in the prison's clinic."

Sakura could only nod in apprehension at Tsunade's words. Her heart raced a mile a minute, and she could feel the small tremors that threatened to course through her body. She wasn't ready; this was too soon. _She wasn't ready_.

"You will be expected to report back to me with any findings before ten 'o' clock tomorrow morning. Remember, Sakura will make her evaluation in the prison's clinic and Sai will be escorting the Uchiha there along with the rest of Kakashi's squadron. Naruto, I want you to stay here for a moment and look over some documents in regards to Sasuke. That will be all for now, you are dismissed." All three shinobi bowed immediately before Sakura and Sai took their leave, leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone to begin discussing the thick manila envelope she had placed upon her desk.

Once the door closed behind them, Sakura could barely take five steps before she suddenly leant against the wall. She buried her head in her arms, pink strands of hair tumbled over her shoulders as muffled whimpers escaped her.

"Come on, Ugly. Get up." Sai muttered as he hauled her to her feet and led her down the corridor and into one of the empty rooms used for debriefing and mission assignments. He closed the door behind them quietly after making sure that they hadn't been seen or heard.

The room was quiet for several moments, the only sound heard were the soft gasps that came from Sakura as she tried to calm down. Sai said nothing as he sat beside her. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an awkward attempt to comfort her, but she took it nonetheless and in the next moment Sai found a weeping Sakura wrapped up protectively in his arms. Despite how much he had progressed in the past few years he was still learning about human nature. But there were moments like this where some things came naturally, and for that he was eternally grateful.

"I know how hard this is on you," he muttered into her pink hair, slowly beginning to rock her back and forth in the same manner he had seen her do for Sayuri since her infancy. "I know that you're scared."

"I just don't know what to do," she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. "Sai, what will happen if he ever finds out about her? He'll take her away from me, I know it."

"You also know that there would be no way that we'd allow that to happen. Should the truth about Sayuri's parentage be revealed, you know that you will still have the support of your friends and family and we'll protect the both of you." He replied firmly.

"I know, Sai. I just can't help but be feel this way. It's been _years_ since any of us have seen or heard from him; we've heard nothing but the rare bit here and there that only affirmed that he was alive. He left us when we were thirteen, and now almost ten years later he thinks he can just waltz back in after all of the damage and pain he's caused; not only to us, but to the rest of the nations as well."

"Just stay strong Sakura. Don't let his reappearance get to you. You've got Sayuri to care for now, it's far different from how it was before. There is someone else, someone far more important, that's depending on you. You can't let her down." Sai said seriously despite the gentle hold he had on the kunoichi. "You need to be strong for her, just like you've always been."

Sakura let out a weary sigh and gently removed herself from Sai's surprisingly comforting embrace. She brushed salty tear tracks away with the back of her hand, ignoring the slight sting as she rubbed at the red skin.

"You're right. You're always right when it comes to things like this. And while it's usually annoying, I can't help but be immensely grateful for it; it's a part of what makes you, you." A soft smile tilted her lips. "Despite not being used to expressing human emotion, you're perceptive enough when you want to be. And I appreciate it. It's one of the reasons that I felt I could trust you enough to tell you the truth about Sayuri."

Sai allowed himself one brief smile; it was a tiny one, but it was definitely real. "Let's go Hag, or did you forget that we're on a mission now?"

* * *

><p>It was the sudden appearance of a chakra signature outside of the cell that roused him from his meditation.<p>

Obsidian eyes looked towards the steel door directly before him, his ears taking in the clicks that rang in the air and the final flare of chakra that removed, what was undoubtedly, a seal. It seemed that the Hokage had no intention of going easy on him despite the fact that he returned of his own free will.

Smart woman.

The hinges of the iron door groaned in protest and the pale light of the fluorescents filled the dark cell. Sasuke looked up to see a two ANBU operative come inside and promptly haul him on his feet. He remained still as the men placed him in shackles and reinforced the seals already placed upon the lone Uchiha. Their chakra signature was expertly hidden from him, no doubt so Sasuke wouldn't be able to identify who was guarding him. It only solidified the fact that it was someone who knew him and vice versa. A twisted smirk fell upon his lips as he felt their impenetrable stares boring into him.

Not a word was exchanged between the three as they made their way through the winding hallways, Sasuke kept pace with them easily, his eyes alert and taking note of every detail of their route that he could later use to his convenience. Not that he was planning to escape a maximum security prison anytime soon, but there were plans that laid within the village that needed to come to fruition.

The three men rounded one final corner, and walked into a dead-end. At the end of the hallway was a steel door that was very similar to the one at his cell, though this one had a small rectangular window that allowed one to see the inside.

The door was opened and his nostrils were bombarded with the scent of antiseptic and stale air. The light was switched on, casting the entire room in a bleak fluorescent blanket and he was escorted inside. He stood in the center of the room as they removed the chains, his dark eyes taking note of the metal cuffs that bit into his wrists.

"You will wait here for the medic and you are expected to follow instructions accordingly." One of the ANBU said, his voice a familiar drone.

Sasuke gave no reply as he watched the two men more carefully as they made their way out of the room. Their movements carried the same fluidity that came with all seasoned shinobi. Both were lean, perhaps one more so than the other, and with that came speed. This time, Sasuke could not hold back the glower that filled his face as realization dawned on him.

"Whatever you say… Kakashi." He drawled.

Neither ANBU took note of his closing statement as they left without another word and once again, Sasuke found himself in yet another cell; albeit this one was far brighter, and heated.

* * *

><p>The sound of her heart pounding was heavy in her ears, the slight fidgeting that had plagued her for the past ten minutes had returned with a vengeance, and she was so close and completely unprepared. Her grip tightened on the medical file in her hand, taking note of how relatively thin it was for a shinobi; especially one of his caliber. Sakura was sure that had Sasuke stayed, his file would rival Naruto's.<p>

Her booted heels resounded on tiled floor in a heavy sense of foreboding as she rounded the corner to find Sai and Kakashi stationed outside of the examination room. Sakura walked forward determinedly, returning the slight nods her teammates gave as she strode past them. A seemingly delicate hand landed on the cool knob of the door.

"Sakura," Kakashi murmured, making her pause mid-stride. "If you need anything, just let us know."

She could only nod, afraid that her mouth would betray her and voice all of the fear and anxiety that was far more than what she let on. It was understandable to a degree, she supposed. What else was to be expected when the man you had proclaimed your love for returned after a near ten year disappearance? Sakura wondered briefly if this is how her teammates and the rest of Konoha eleven accepted the nervousness that overcame her. After all, despite how nervous she was there was really no reason to be aside from the previous bonds and encounters they had had. She had tried to kill him and vice versa, it was understandable in their eyes for her to feel some amount of trepidation when she encountered him. No one aside from Sai knew that despite their thoughts, they were barely scratching the surface.

While Sakura did feel some guilt at her attempt to kill Sasuke, the fear that came with the possibility of him finding out about Sayuri outmatched it tenfold.

The thought alone had rooted fear and paranoia deep into her heart. Contrary to popular belief she did not want to see him, she did not want him to walk away from this unscathed. Sakura wanted more time, _needed_ it, to brace herself for the turbulence that would undoubtedly come should he ever be given liberty. Although Sakura did care for him, she cared far more for the safety and welfare of her daughter. And should Uchiha Sasuke ever find out that that one brief blip in time he had spent with her produced an heir to his clan, he would be relentless in his attempts to have her at his side. Sakura would lose Sayuri, and that was unacceptable.

It set her insides on fire as she felt determination slowly eclipse her fear. Sai was right, she needed to be strong, and she needed to be there for her daughter. Sayuri was now part of the bright future that would come to Konoha as the next generation. It was what she and all of Konoha fought so hard to protect.

Sakura gave one determined nod as she gripped the silver knob and opened the door. She stepped inside with her head held high and with the final strings of courage stitching itself into her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Her body was soft and warm against his.<em>

_Beneath his grasp she mumbled words of denial—of anger and deceit, all incongruent with the movement of her hands as they moved to grip him closer. The small sounds she made caused the heat to pool in his blood, surprisingly releasing a high that activated his bloodline limit. Instinctively, his hand tightened on her hip, and her mouth fell open with a breathy sigh. Sasuke raked a broad palm up over her hip to the small of her waist, hoisting the fabric of her shirt as he went. He attempted to divest her of the cloth entirely, only to be stopped by her flak jacket and the mesh she wore underneath._

_Almost as if sensing his growing need, Sakura shrugged off the forest green vest, letting it fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Their lips parted for a split moment, long enough for his calloused hands to hoist both tops over her head and onto the ground. Her fingers clutched him desperately when their lips met once more, gripping his shoulders with startling force. Her hands ran down his chest to rest on the zipper at his front before slowly trailing it down and revealing the expanse of his lean torso. He shrugged off the obtrusive fabric before he lowered his lips to her neck, sucking roughly on the fleeting pulse he found there._

_Deciding they weren't nearly close enough, he lifted her slim body higher against his, one hand curving beneath her legs to hold her up. Taking her cue, Sakura wrapped slender legs around his hips, her attention apparently divided between the havoc he was causing on her neck and removing the rope around his hips. He moved his other hand to press against the searing heat of her bare abdomen then, his fingertips brushing over her rib cage and barely touching the bindings that concealed her pert breasts from his gaze._

_He pulled his mouth away from hers again, sinfully enjoying the unsatisfied sounds she made, so that he could turn his attention to the task at hand. Red eyes noted the pink flush that had spread down her neck and across her chest, causing his blood to ignite further. He lowered his mouth to brush slow open-mouthed kisses against the sensitive skin revealed just at the top of the linen, delighting in the heavy quality of her breathing._

"_Take it off," he muttered; his voice dark and heady with lust. It didn't take much prompting and after a few seconds she had successfully removed the bindings, her chest completely bare before his gaze. She pulled herself closer to him, her own lips parting and connecting with the yielding flesh of his throat, her teeth gently scraping the column._

_Sasuke released a guttural sort of noise as the velvet tips of her breasts brushed against his bare torso. And seemingly without conscious thought, she was rolling her hips against his, and he could feel the pressure, exquisite and painful, building and pressing within him. He slid one broad palm over the soft skin of her legs—far silkier than what he expected, and nimble fingers toyed with the hem of her shorts as he brushed her inner thigh and stroked closer to the center of her._

"_Please." She whispered, her legs tightening around his torso as she pulled herself closer to him. "Sasuke-kun, please."_

_Whatever semblance of control he had shattered irreversibly at her pleas, the heat that coursed through his veins fogging his mind, allowing him to think of only one thing. They were on the floor faster than she could blink, one hand pinning both of her tiny wrists above her head and the other roughly removing her shorts._

_Red eyes took in her bare form, sweeping over every dip and curve she had to offer. Every angle of her was captured with his Sharingan, burning the sight of her into his memories._

_Without warning, she used her strength to break his hold, only to be halted by the tip of his chokutō pressed firnly to her throat. He would kill her should she try it again. She merely looked at him, her green eyes half-lidded and drowning in desire. No other words were exchanged, but he knew that behind her want she understood. He relaxed himself slightly once more, relishing in the feel of her bare skin against his. Petite hands ran down the length of his torso before stopping at the knot on his rope, dexterous fingers working quickly as she undid the knot at his hips and pulled down the waist of his pants._

_It was at that moment that they took to one another. He unleashing the fury and desire built up within him and she the ache, and misery, and the longing to forget everything but the sensations he caused her._

She stood before him now after all these years; bringing with her the memory of long ago, the sensations, the sounds. The moment that Sakura had walked through the threshold it seemed as though he was back in the cave, back in those times.

The memory was permanently burned in the recesses of his mind, and the fact that he had witnessed all of it through his bloodline limit guaranteed that it was not something he would ever be able to forget. He was able to push it back and was able to not let his mind dwell, but having her stand before him was all Sasuke needed to let the unwanted images come forward and uncharacteristically consume his thoughts.

"Sakura." Was all he said, his dark eyes taking her in and subconsciously noting the differences between the woman before him and the girl that plagued the darkest memories of his carnal desire and moment of weakness.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She asked—ignoring his acknowledgement. Her movements were clinical as she set herself to gather all of the necessary instruments to examine him. She did not meet his gaze, nor did she look at him at all. Her eyes were completely transfixed on the tools that she placed onto the sanitized tray that rested beside the examination bed.

The dark-haired man said nothing as he watched her.

Sakura was unnerved by his stare. It seemed that time had done nothing to wane the intensity that seemed to always be present whenever he was around. She was fidgety and unsure, and felt she had to put the utmost effort to not tremble like she so desperately wanted to. And she hated herself for it—hated the fact that she could still be so affected by him. He had betrayed her, lied to her, tried to kill her and some of her most precious people… and yet, he had also given her the greatest happiness of her life, had given her reason to become stronger and all the motivation needed in this world, even if it was inadvertently so.

He had given her Sayuri.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath. How she could have ever been a fool into thinking that despite all of the red flags; all of the characteristics and similarities, that there had been even the tiniest chance that she was Takashi's? Seeing Sasuke now was like a slap to the face. A rude wake-up call that pulled her violently from her dreams and roughly shoved her back into reality.

How could she escape the truth now when it was practically screaming in her face?

The darkness of his hair, so black it was nearly blue. The paleness of his ivory skin, the same aristocratic angle of the nose, the same eye shape, the same chin, the same _ears_. Sayuri was practically his clone save for the vibrant green eyes and the more feminine qualities she had inherited from Sakura. Everything else was Sasuke's. It took everything she had not to break down at that moment.

Sakura took a weary breath before turning to face the man whom she was determined to see as her patient. Not the man she had once loved with her entire heart and soul, not the man that had left Team Seven and their home in search of power, and most definitely not the man who had unknowingly fathered her sole purpose in life. He was Uchiha Sasuke, prisoner of Konoha and the high-risk inmate placed under her care. Nothing more, nothing less.

At least, that was what she kept trying to convince herself.

He was staring at her, she knew, but continued to ignore him nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, Sakura carefully hid herself behind her professional med-nin mask, her observation of him becoming clinical as she cut any and all personal relations from the task at hand. She picked up a manila folder, noting how thin it was for a shinobi's medical records and ignoring the faint whisperings in her mind as to the reason why it was so. Her free hand delved into the pocket of her lab coat, fetching the stethoscope before placing the cool metal on her skin. Once everything she needed was set, she turned to him and met his expectant gaze. She had to be strong, not only for herself, but for Sayuri as well. If she wasn't, Sakura was absolutely sure that she would drown in the guilt and pain that his return had increased tenfold. It was with that thought in mind that she somehow managed to get to work.

* * *

><p>Hours following his examination, Sasuke found himself once again in the domain of his cell. He sat on the thin mattress of the bunk, an elbow propped on his raise knee and his dark eyes staring unblinkingly at the steel door that kept him from his freedom… that and the jail that was crawling with ANBU.<p>

An irritated sigh escaped him as his eyes slipped closed. To think that he had gone so far as to turn himself in to Konoha, that he had willingly place himself in this situation, was more than enough to spark the anger and indignation that lurked in the back of his conscious. Even though he no longer wished to see the village's demise, Sasuke was still quite a ways off from assimilating himself back as one of its habitants. No matter if it was by his personal choice or not. The reason he had chosen to return was not for the tattered bonds he held with some of the people here, nor was it for repenting.

He had returned for one purpose; to reestablish his clan and carry on the Uchiha name. Sasuke was going to turn twenty-three in July, meaning that it was time he started his search for the next Uchiha matriarch. A pensive frown formed at his lips as he grew lost in thought. Sasuke had been so caught up in his musings that he almost didn't notice the figure that came to a stop before his cell door. Almost.

Glaring at the steel door, he was vaguely surprised to find it open, only to reveal the orange-clad pest of his youth.

"Naruto." He said flatly, his gaze indifferent as he watched the blond man. He made no move to approach him.

"Teme." Naruto responded, his face uncharacteristically serious as he walked into the cell.

Blue eyes surveyed the area before resting on his black orbs. Sasuke said nothing nor made a move to attest in wanting to do so. There were several tense minutes of silence before Naruto let out a weary sigh and visibly relaxed his stance, his posture slouching slightly as he did so.

"Whew, I thought they'd never leave." He said with a grin as the two ANBU at the door left, their chakra signatures fading away completely.

When Sasuke said nothing, the blond let out an impatient huff. "Come on Teme. You're finally back, don't you think that we should do everything we can in order to—"

"I have no interest in the delusions you have set for yourself." Sasuke said, his dark eyes glaring at the man before him.

"How can you say that after you've come back _willingly_?" Naruto asked, the anger slowly starting to bubble up within him.

"I didn't return for you, dobe. I didn't return for anyone in this village."

"Then why are you here?"

Both men stared unwaveringly at one another; one set of eyes full of steadfast determination and the other empty save for the slight flare of impatience.

"That's not something I have to share with you." Sasuke said finally, his gaze darkening before he broke eye contact with a sneer.

Naruto frowned at his words but made no other move. Instead, he looked at the dark-haired man before and mentally renewed his vow made to not only Sakura, but himself. "We'll see Sasuke. You may not cooperate so much now, but once I break through that hard shell of yours it'll be just like old times. Believe it."

"You're a fool if you think so."

The blond said nothing more as he shot the man he still considered a brother a long and meaningful look before exiting the cell. The moment the steel door closed behind him, the two ANBU guards' chakras reappeared instantaneously, giving Sasuke the impression that the unnaturally short visit from the blond loudmouth was most likely due to a strict visitation schedule rather than his not wanting to talk. If there was anything that had not changed, it was Naruto's irritating ability to be relentless no matter how lost the cause was.

A half-smirk lilted his features as Sasuke scoffed at the idiot of a man Naruto had remained.

* * *

><p>The night brought a fresh blanket of snow and a heart full of guilt to Sakura's doorstep.<p>

Sakura sat on her plush couch with her legs curled beneath her and a worn book on her lap. She rested against Takashi's chest, feeling the gentle and steady beating of his heart and allowed it to soothe her frazzled nerves. It was a little past ten-thirty and Sayuri was fast asleep, leaving the two alone for the first time since his arrival.

"Why don't you put the book down, Sakura?" he intoned quietly, his breath hot on her ear.

"I'm reading it." She replied stubbornly, focusing her eyes onto the page before her once more.

"You've been on the same page for the past ten minutes. That's not reading, love." Takashi said before dropping a kiss onto the exposed curve of her neck.

"You're right." Sakura relented, "There's just a lot going on at the moment and it's taking some time to process, that's all."

"Anything you'd wish to talk about?"

A soft smile tugged at her lips as she shook her head briefly. "You know I can't."

"I figured as much." Takashi said, his hands rubbing her arms gently. "But I thought I'd at least put the offer out there."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered as she craned her neck back and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's nothing," he whispered back as he laced his hands with her small ones. "But at least let me give you something else to think about."

Takashi's lips were upon hers before she could respond, achingly sweet but firm. He released her hands in favor of pulling her over his lap, adjusting her body so that she sat facing him. He kissed her deeply, eliciting some of his most favorite sounds from her. Sakura's fingers lost themselves in his hair as they pulled one another closer while his hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt and skimmed the smooth and taught stomach underneath. A shiver passed through her as her breaths became labored at his touch. It was getting far too hot far too quickly, leaving Sakura in a primitive state of desire that had her feeling asphyxiated.

Taking note that they both had on far too much clothing, the kunoichi pulled up the hem of his shirt over his head, allowing his heated skin to come in contact with the fabric of the top she was still wearing. With an impatient tug, she pulled down the zipper of her vest and allowed him to forcibly remove the mesh shirt she wore underneath.

"Now." She murmured against his lips, her impatience growing.

A soft chuckle escaped him but he complied with her wishes. Flipping her onto her back, Takashi tugged at her chest bindings, his mouth seeking purchase on the smooth curves of her breasts. Sakura let out a sigh at his ministrations, her head thrown back in pleasure. She gripped Takashi tightly, pulling him up to face level so she could pepper kisses along his jaw.

Hazy green eyes opened to suddenly find a mass of unruly dark hair and even darker eyes that had haunted her every night since the day Sayuri had been born staring back at her.

She froze beneath him, her eyes wide and her breath escaping her. A flash of concern passed over his features, an act that wasn't like the person he had come to be at all. Blinking back tears that threatened to fall, she opened her eyes anew only to be met with Takashi's chocolate brown orbs.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, gently getting off of her and seating both of them on the couch before retrieving her vest from the floor.

Sakura shook her head silently as he placed it over her shoulders, green eyes not wanting to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry." was all she choked out before she got up and walked to her room, knowing that Takashi wouldn't follow.

_I'm so sorry._


End file.
